1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with an automatic document feeder.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,868, a recent copying apparatus has an automatic document feeder. The automatic document feeder can feed documents having a size corresponding to the maximum size that can be copied by the copying apparatus. For example, the automatic document feeder feeds documents as large as ledger size. The automatic document feeder feeds all kinds of documents to the same edge of a platen glass of the copying apparatus. However, most documents to be copied are not ledger size, but letter size, that is, half of ledger size. In most cases, a long time is needed for the automatic document feeder to move a document to the appropriate position for copying.
The image forming apparatus with an automatic document feeder also permits a document to be manually set on the platen glass. However, it is difficult for an operator to open the automatic document feeder due to its weight, etc.